1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air induction system that enables an enhanced flow of temperature-controlled, magnetically influenced forced air to the air intake of internal combustion, turbine-type, and other engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional air induction systems have an air filter assembly located in or outside of the engine compartment of the vehicle. An air filter is required at the air intake manifold to filter air as it enters the engine. Unfiltered inducted air generally contains dirt particles and other contaminants and has a temperature equal to or greater than the ambient temperature outside the vehicle. During periods of extremely hot or cold weather conditions, fuel consumption increases. Air filters that are currently being used today are made of rigid tubing, have a paper air filter element, and are enclosed in a restrictive housing. These air filters, which are located either inside or outside the engine compartment, place obstructions in the path of the incoming air and thereby restrict its movement.
More and more manufacturers are providing heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that use filtered air. The air induction system according to one preferred embodiment of this invention will use filtered, temperature-stabilized air as a supply of combustion air for the engine thereby eliminating the need for a separate air filter and the restriction in airflow associated with the filter.
In addition, the air induction system will maintain the temperature of the inducted air at a more steady state by using the HVAC system and insulated ductwork to eliminate temperature extremes. Maintaining the inducted air at a more stable and even air temperature is extremely important for fuel economy and emissions control, especially under cold and extremely hot weather conditions. According to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency's (USEPA's) "Fuel Economy Impact Analysis of RFG" (EPA 420-F95-003, August 1995), lower winter temperature (20.degree. F. versus 77.degree. F.) can decrease fuel economy by 13 percent, notwithstanding the use of reformulated fuel.